


【FF14/BG同人】生·杀·予·夺

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, OC同人, 下克上, 主仆, 幼驯染
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Summary: 鲁加龙BG，远东AU
Kudos: 3





	【FF14/BG同人】生·杀·予·夺

**Author's Note:**

> —— 生 · 杀 · 予 · 夺 。
> 
> .  
> BG，OC同人，远东AU。  
> 北洋鲁加–银虎  
> 晨曦龙娘–礼世  
> .

「你可记得自己这条命是谁给的？」

.

二阶堂家的小女儿礼世养有一只远东之国中罕见的猫，或者说是虎更为恰当：青雪肤，银卷毛，鸳鸯眼，身丈七曲尺，当是北洋鲁加族的这么一只宠物。十二年来，她的猫始终忠实、寡言、永不僭越，故而在黄昏的小金街尾，友禅铺前，橘子色的纸灯光中，礼世好一会儿才确信那个穿着西洋衬衫、同时与四个艳丽女子调笑的异族青年是她自己养的猫。

“银虎？！”礼世踩着小碎步过来，奶白色的尾骨左右晃动维持着平衡，这条尾巴和她的声音一样纤细，若非鲁加的青年每日都被这个声音呼唤，这一句质疑根本就是要淹没在小街的伶声撩动里的。

他转身来时脸上还挂着礼世从来没见过的那种微笑，懒散又自信，一绿一金的眼睛在镜片后微微眯上，从很高的地方睥睨着偷溜出来的主人：她换的是厨房帮工的草履，披了一件麻织的、长到膝盖的长蓑衣，而陪伴了她多年的从者能从露出的一寸挂衿上看出她穿的是哪一件留袖。

“How pretty girl. ”礼世再熟悉不过的声音说了一句西方那边的通用语，在她还愣神的时候对方的手就已经伸过来了，轻佻地捏了捏敖龙少女向前弯伸的犄角：“谢谢，我还挺喜欢这个爱称的。”

其他的女子笑了起来，开始也用撒娇的声音唤他「银虎」，身形异常高大的银发青年耸肩回绝，说着「这已经是那位小姐的专属称呼了，女士们」这种意味不明的话。礼世已经完全在状况外了。这个明明就是她给自己的猫咪起的名字。十二年前，她的父亲准许她饲养这只海盗船上遭到背弃的、浑身脏兮兮的、只有发丝和眼睛很亮堂的猫咪。而现在他让别人叫自己利迪凯夫，似是他的本名？礼世不知道了。他的本名就应该是银虎，他是自己的东西才对。

礼世愣在原地掉了眼泪，就好像她从没这么委屈过。她那个老实的、忠心耿耿的、沉默寡言的从属，护卫，所有物——正用轻浮的手法挑起名门大小姐纤巧的下巴，粗糙起茧的拇指的指腹要擦去那些眼泪。这明明就还是礼世知道的那只手。

“唉呀，真是令人困扰的小猫。”他叹气一样地说着从未对自己主人说过的话，另一只手从旁边人族女性的耳鬓处取下一朵红色的茶花，转手又别到礼世的犄角边。她的长发是桃花木色，在暖的灯光里像是一川流淌的火焰，很早以前银虎就觉得她这样的女孩是一定要佩红花的，只是若非意外，他也不想用这种方式献花。银虎用自己的身体把礼世从姑娘们眼前挡了起来，她们便也知道这个异邦人是有了新的目标，一面取笑他，一面开始商量起了谁家的糖水种类繁多。

“跟我过来，大小姐。”

银虎牵起她的手。这句话他说过很多次，没有任何一次里，他们的距离会是这样近。他们都有很多话要说。——但在没有人的寂静里，只有夜色能淹没进来的狭窄巷路，银发青年倚靠在不平整的墙边，他的少女低着头，静静地站在半臂之外——又好像什么都不用再说了。两个脱轨之人狼狈的偶遇，已经没有必要再解释什么了。

礼世还是不甘心，她完全不知道自己张口就会出现的从者，到底是什么时候开始、又是都在什么时候，拥有着她完全没见过的人生。是那些他没有资格入场的宴会，她前往私塾或者学习花艺茶道，甚至是她睡下之后？醒来之前？礼世以为银虎就在那边等她、一句呼唤就可以立刻出现的所有时候，这些时光瞬间就失去了可信度。

“你居然敢……”她难以置信，“你怎么可以骗礼世？！”

“谁骗谁？你挥挥手说我可以下去了，你要自己在房间里看书。我是下去了，你呢？”银虎连敬语都省了，他现在穿着西方大陆那边流行的白色衬衫，戴着装模作样的细框眼镜，袖子卷到手肘上，他根本也不想回到被人饲养的仆从身份里。

从未被下人顶撞过的大小姐一时语塞，猛地别过头去，发丝和犄角挡住了少女的大部分面庞，只剩那朵花迎对着男人。“注、注意你自己的身份！”她不得不搬出阶级来为自己讨回一些平时的优势。礼世很少说出这样的话，几乎不，十六岁的小姑娘只是急了：她甚至不知道该怎么生气。

银虎凑了过去，一只手撑在她面颊边的墙壁上，另一只手把敖龙族的双手都捉了起来，她好小，连挣扎都只是细声扭动。“什么身份？这条巷子拐个弯，那边就是花街，在这里一个女人被流氓欺侮可太正常了，谁也不会觉得你是大小姐。”

礼世害怕了起来，微乎其微的挣扎变成了颤抖，她甚至好一会儿才把“不要”这两个字说清楚。

“着实非常抱歉，在下不应离开您房前半步，”他用平时的语调在礼世的犄角边说道，太近了，男人的牙齿在开口间几乎刮过那只尖尖的小武器，“如果您在这种卑贱的地方遭遇了什么……”他挑衅地轻轻咬上礼世的犄角，并用舌头舔弄了一番。礼世整个人都快要滑下去了。“……银虎就是万死也不足惜。”

“外面好危险的，你怎么可以跑出来呢？”银虎用额头把礼世的面庞从黑暗里推了出来，第一次被男人调戏的少女满面潮红，金色的眼睛里水汽氤氲，她死死地咬着自己柔软饱满的下唇，在今天更早的时候，礼世把银虎叫进自己的闺房，让他给新来的侍女示范怎样替自己描画唇妆。银虎怜惜地把拇指垫到小姐的牙关里，过于柔嫩的唇瓣在被她自己放开后，褶皱会慢慢地揉开恢复回原本的样子，像是花开。被打开的双唇在鲁加族的手指上颤抖着，礼世第一次知道自己从小一起长大的亲卫是这么有压迫的存在，就连一根手指她也无法挣脱。又或者是她自己其实……并没有那样想挣脱呢？

“礼世以为你在……”她含着手指说话，让人难以听清，但对于被音节舔弄的青年而言，令人焦躁的要更多一份色情。他收回了那节沾上赤色唇釉的手指，唇上则沾了她自己的唾液，比早上要美得多。“礼世以为自己跑出来了，你也一直跟在身边。你只是没有说话。礼世隔着纸门说，一起出去好不好？礼世以为你说好。礼世把花瑶比在头发上，一点都不在乎镜子里是什么样，礼世问好看吗？以为你说了，好。”

她鼻头皱皱，又要哭了。

青年也才二十一岁。除却种族所赋予的壮猛身形，内里不过一个迷途的少年人。他侍奉主人年有一轮，虽然自知深得信赖，但从来不敢妄念她对自己抱有什么情怀。抱有贪恋的人是他自己。一些卑劣的，不应当的，即使不提主仆关系也不配为人的无耻之欲。

“……对不起，”他说，不是那种对主人的卑躬屈膝，而是小男孩的不知所措，“对不起。我再也不会了。我只是——不能再离您那么近了。小姐一天天长大，已经越来越美丽，我没法时刻做您的银虎了。对不起。但是再也不会了，再也不会离开你了。”

他话语已经乱得厉害，一会儿有着面对主人的敬畏，一会儿又像是对恋人的保证，但就和刚才在街上看到的风流腔调一样，礼世也是第一次看到诚挚又无措的银虎。

“那礼世也不原谅你。”她没有扬头，只是皱着眉，抬起眼，瞪视自己的护卫，从银虎的身高往下看去，这幅样子可爱得紧。“礼世必须是世界上最了解你的人，知道了吗？你所有的事情，礼世都要知道，你懂得的所有东西，礼世也都要知道。”

银虎对主人傲慢的宣言露出苦笑：“您还是不要知道为好，这条命是您给的，他永远不会害您，除此以外，他卑劣不堪，只会让您恶心。”

“不会的哦？”礼世偏头，轻轻靠进鲁加男人忘记收回的宽大的掌心里，那朵别在发间的茶花稍稍遮住她上挑的眼尾，让少女的眼神在昏暗里变得暧昧。“猫咪的一切，主人都能接受。”她的小手从银虎早就不加施力的束缚中滑落出来，轻轻拉低了和服的领口，把一节覆盖乳色鳞片的脖颈露在微光中：

“那主人的事情，银虎也能接受吗？”

落魄远东的北洋青年感到自己挣断了一根弦，大脑瞬间一片空白，他看不见那双很大的、湿漉漉的金色眼瞳了，视线里就只有比山茶花还艳红的两片嘴唇一张一合，以及故意露出的纤颈光洁炫目。

她抖得很厉害。银虎试图告诉自己因为她只是个小女孩，刚刚十六岁，第一次独自出门，在这种暗巷，遭遇亲信背叛。好一会儿——可能只有不到三秒——银虎才反应过来，是他自己在发抖。他的女孩要被拉开衣衿又被吻上才会发抖，要从那些打磨光滑的鳞片里被找到一点点温暖皮肤才会发抖，做作的平光镜与她向前弯伸的犄角碰撞，要这样慌乱的声音在她怪异的耳中回荡，她才会发抖。她的蓑衣被解开，那件光是触碰就会在柔嫩的皮肤上留下刺痒红痕的粗糙蓑衣，滑落在两个人的脚边，半支棱半倾颓，在年轻的冲动之中发出沙沙响：每天早晨，礼世靠在廊柱边，看银虎挥动木刀的时候，佣仆打着呵欠清扫的落叶就是这样的沙沙声。在这样的沙沙中，晨光里的礼世支棱在他八米远，昏暗中的礼世倾颓在他手掌边。

礼世胸前柔软的暗花绉布被揉出不应当的褶皱，对方过于了解她的身体，隔着衣布也能立刻找到她的乳尖。在少女偶尔的想象里，这个环节应当是自己像展示珍玉那样引他前来的，而现在她甚至要搭上对方侵犯的手，毫无意义地阻拦熟稔的拨弄。

“礼世，礼世。”银虎深吸着了一口气，在她颈边恳求：“快说不要，命令我停下来。”

他决心主人的所有命令自己都可以贯彻。

只要一句，他都可以不存在。

但是礼世开了口，她只说：“ 银 虎 ”。

这有一座深渊。

他以为自己只有被一句命令驱使前往的忠心，没想到自己也有被爱人的一句呼唤就可以投身的欢喜。他诚心屈服，奉上顶礼。多年来压在他胸骨上的沉痛阴郁就此消散，因为已经被别的东西填满。头颅如不滚到爱人脚下，就只是肩上重担。

少女见对方没有回应，又捧起他的脸，羞赧地轻轻纠正自己：“还是说……利迪凯…夫……？这样会比较好吗？”

“不，不用。”利迪凯夫吻了她的眉心，那里有散乱的发丝也有细细的鳞片，是三千世界里独独一份的存在，“我就叫做银虎。You took my heart. You took my soul. ”

他把自己的手掌垫在礼世的后脑吻她，这里的土墙太糟糕，银虎不能再忍受它们继续消磨小姐的秀发了。他吻过眼睑，脸颊，花瓣一样的皮肤，珍珠一样的鳞片，在为是否该亲吻未出嫁的嘴唇而犹豫时，礼世偏偏头，扔掉了自己的初吻。少女满不在乎，像扔掉了脚下硬的木屐，扔掉了腰结里支撑的衬板，扔掉了教你礼遇相夫的书本，她扔了一些东西，所以她成了更完整的人。少女在一个亲吻里迅速长大。伸进来的舌头宽厚就像有时会伸过来的手，礼世被引导的时候总会去想这条路他已经走过，在不知道什么时候，他独自走过，或者同别的什么人一起：他的经验里从来没有过自己。然后礼世踮起足尖，无害的、精致的、锐利的犄角抵在沉默的巨兽的咽喉上，少女已经在一个亲吻里迅速长大，银虎于是第一次学到了与敖龙族接吻的经验。

二重织的半幅带把礼世纤柔的腰束成一平乏味的区块，它们被穿得那样服帖，鲁加族粗厚的手指根本也探不进去，礼世要解开系带，银虎便侧身去拾起那件蓑衣，把它展铺到地上，然后单膝跪下来，侍奉自己的主人脱下她要解开的着物。但没有一次他们离得这样近。在很暗的狭道，空无一人，连艳色灯火都在很远的那边，透得进来的光已经像低垂的银色卷发那样苍白微弱。他们是影子，喘息，陈旧的污秽的味道，腐烂的橙子一般的最后的晚霞，无声地融化在这个城市的一个角落，每一个角落。

礼世在吐息里扭动了起来，男人的呼吸绕过散开的布料触碰到了她的大腿，她第一次为这件事害羞好像是八岁的事情了，或者更早一点，那之后每一次任性的要求都是故作纯真的预谋。她把自己贴了过去，微微抬起一条腿，让银虎的手滑进垂坠的帘幕，半坐在那只健壮的手腕上。她笨拙地用自己的下体蹭着那只手。那只手的肌肉又因紧张而僵硬了起来，肌骨在很静的夜会发出轻微的格格声：两个月前，她学着小时候那样偷偷溜进银虎的房间，假意要睡，又在男人沉眠的时候，她做过同样的事。只有一瞬间她感到了那只手变得坚硬有力，但很快男人的肌肉松弛了下来，就像睡着那样。并不同现在，它结实地承住女孩的身躯，长久地僵硬着。

银虎长长地叹息，带着无可奈何的焦躁，他摘下了眼镜扔到一边，用力抹了一把自己的脸，又把这张面孔藏到了礼世敞开的衣怀中。

“那个晚上我是醒着的。”他闷声指控：“你确实太过分了。”男人不再给女孩狡辩的余地了，只顾着去做那天晚上他就想做的事，舔吮贴在面前的柔软的乳房，吞吃下他渴求的一切；手指弯曲，揉捏又挑开湿淋而滑腻的下体；然后就像其他所有女人一样，他的恶行总是得到理所当然的奖赏：雌性呻吟，扭转凌乱。他一手轻浮别上的红花，因为又一手轻浮落下，少女的脸上正在绽放另一种更美的花。

他把礼世举了起来，把她两条在岁月里修长的腿架到了自己肩上，女孩的膝盖一下子就夹紧了他的头，银虎伸去一只手握住她的胸腔，鲁加族的手掌宽大得不可思议——他们两个同时这样想——因为仅仅一只手就可以支撑起女孩不知所措的虚软上身，单单拇指就能继续揉捏她的胸脯。而那只被坐着的手，有了厚实肩头的帮助，可以毫无顾忌地抚摸礼世的屁股和大腿。礼世是缺乏锻炼的那种女孩，只要她开口，她甚至可以不用走路，她没有多少肌肉，全身摸起来都软到腻手。但鳞片已经坚硬了，不再是小时候那种柔韧的质感，她的鳞片微微冰凉，但如果高潮，或许也会像现在面庞上的那些一样，从里透出薄薄粉红。

礼世害羞得不行，在这里，谁都可能误入的巷尾，她一手紧紧揪着自己领口，另一手紧张地提起衣摆，好用宽大的和服挡住壮硕身躯的男人舔舐自己小穴的模样。她从来不知道这里居然是可以被亲吻的。那如果用来性交的地方可以被亲吻，难道之前得到亲吻的双唇也可以用来性交吗？她已经分不清自己的身体都有什么部分了，那些自己都没有见过的地方现在被人用接吻的方式探索开，他深深吸气的时候有凉的风，沉沉呼气的时候是热的浪。太大的嘴唇几乎把她全部都包覆了进去，而她还在想象自己的侍从守在一旁时，偶尔会揭下黑色的忍者面罩，她总是觉得银虎的唇线很是好看，似笑非笑。

这样的唇正在与她最脏的地方接吻。像打开了她上面的嘴一样打开了她下面的，探来了同一条舌头，柔软宽厚。银虎感觉到有一些细碎的水珠洒落在他的后颈上，可能是礼世的汗水也可能是眼泪，她呻吟声已经很大，远比呼唤自己或训斥自己时要嘹亮得多，少女初次的淫声是最高的赞赏，他自豪又得意，甚至觉得就这样引来观众也可以：这儿有一个世界上最好的女孩，此时此刻只属于他自己。

啜吸的水声很大，敖龙独有的听觉器官明确地告诉了她这种淫靡的声音来自哪里，她黏稠不堪的，全然不该是个处女模样的隐蔽之处。或许她已经不能算是处女了：她已经被舌头与手指入侵，两条异物正在她的身体里轮番抽插，就像那些小说里写的一样。她被撑得有点疼痛，但酥麻和说不清的感觉让她弓蜷了腰肢，把湿淋淋的下体更往男人的嘴边送去。

“不、不要了……呜呜……”她从呻吟里抓出一点成型的字句，两条细细的小腿也开始踢蹬着对方俯身的肩背：“停下！不要这样的了……”

银虎就像没有听到，或者是听到了，所以更为用力地侵犯了下去。字句又变成了尖叫，她扭动得更厉害，银虎收回了舌尖，开始用牙齿轻轻啃咬她的阴唇，作为对她挣扎的一点点胁迫。礼世一下瘫软了下去，喷出了大量的爱液，黏了男人一脸，他这才放开礼世，用没有跪下的另一条膝盖撑住自己刚刚成为女人的饲主，那只参与了入侵的、还和她的下体牵连银丝的手绕过她的大腿，银虎在她迷乱的注视下用那只手擦抹自己的脸，并盯着她挑衅地舔了舔自己的掌边。

“呜呜呜……都说是尿了……”礼世终于找回了一点词汇，哭着闭紧双眼。

“笨蛋，才不是。”

她听到银虎好像在笑，又睁开了眼要看他笑。男人把手指放到她鼻尖下叫她确认，酸酸的味道刺进了礼世的鼻腔里，但比起意识到那些是淫水，她更多是因为看到了银虎的微笑而害羞。

礼世用和服把彼此的脸都盖了起来：“讨厌……你不是讲了，礼世可以说「不要」和「停下」的嘛……”

“已经晚了。”银虎的急不可耐地把自己胯下的巨物从裤裆里放出来，粗重的喘息被困在衣摆罩帷里，这让礼世根本没法停下胸腔之中的高鸣。他空出了一只手，搂过少女再次吻她，那些酸腥黏稠的爱液被搅进了自己主人的口中，惹得礼世连连漏出呻吟，巨大的龟头已经被另一只手扶好，抵在了她滴水的穴口。“停不下来了，宝贝儿。”银虎低头去摆弄她双腿的位置，又痛苦地抬起脸，注视礼世金色的眼：“可以吗？……不，您下令吧，小姐。请您说「不要」。”

礼世的脸已经红透了：“呜……你、你轻一点……好吗？”

银虎立刻把腰挺了出去，插进了敖龙少女狭窄的甬道里。礼世连叫都叫不出来了，拎着衣摆的手也瞬间就颓了下去，两个人的迷乱的身形又暴露在街影的微光中。她嘴巴张很大，肩膀紧紧缩成一团，却一点声音都出不来，小穴里像有绞索，一下就把突入的异物锁了起来。银虎甚至觉得痛。他把自己对女孩而言过于粗大的阳具退了出来，礼世还呜咽着扯住了他的衣领：“对、对不起……礼世不痛！……”她大口抽泣，却还是再三保证着。

“不是的，不是的，”银虎吻慰她，“是我忘记了保护你。”他从裤兜里摸出了一张刻画着魔纹的符纸，熟练地撕开背后的粘胶，把魔纹式贴到了礼世的小腹上，那是一种在淫事里使用的避孕魔纹，也有些许聊胜于无的医术魔法。

“小姐今天可是危险期，”他扯起了一个恶劣的坏笑，又凑上了前，要和礼世接吻：“会怀上我的小孩的。”

那条插过自己下体的舌头又撩进了礼世嘴里，同时她的身体也真正被对方填满了，就好像上下两张嘴都变成了饥渴索求的淫荡肉穴。被告知了会怀孕这件事让年轻的处女浑身颤抖，她不知道避孕魔纹的存在，只知道彼此的生命正要融为一体，她未经人事的子宫口在这个意识中主动坠向了异族的巨根，在紧缩的甬道尽头，微微打开了花蕊。

银虎把她抱了起来，抵在墙面上，好让自己能站着干她，红色的淫纹在她小腹上微微发光，魔法会让她不那么疼，她含着男人的唇舌也要说出的浪话里显然也不再喊痛了。青年皱着眉离开这个吻，转而低头去舔弄礼世挺立的乳尖，他目不转睛地盯着贴上魔纹的那个地方，两边正好有绕着腰侧的鳞片，正正为这个淫纹留下了空缺，仿佛天生就是为了被操而存在的肉体。鲁加族巨大的阴茎此刻就在这幅身体里。花哨的赤色光纹随着侵犯一下被顶起，一下又落回去，他黑暗之中也能清晰地看到自己在少女纤细的小腹外顶出了男根的形状。

“感觉到了吗？”银虎贴在礼世的犄角边问，大手掐住了她的腰，鲁加族的手掌实在太大了，他的拇指可以极为挑逗地隔着小腹的皮肤，来回按抚自己的肉棒。“都能看得出鸡巴的样子，太色了。”

礼世自然是哭哭地否认，而偷偷探向下体的手又被男人一把抓住，带着她自己摸摸看，为了让她感知得更鲜明，银虎开始大出大入。生理的快感和心理的耻感同时折磨着小姑娘，她的哭声都哑了起来，这个不柔美的声音让银虎更为兴奋。

“都十六岁了，晚上还跑到男人的房间里，只穿一件西洋的吊带薄裙……”他报复性地重申礼世两个月前的罪行，“你用我的手指自慰时，满脑子都是被我操的事情吗？那大鸡巴舒服不舒服？”

“嗯、嗯！……舒、舒服！……哈啊啊……对、对不起嘛……礼世就是、呜……”

“肚皮都被顶起来了……奶子也不大，瘦瘦小小的，居然敢勾引鲁加族的男人？”

“呜……好、好满喔……礼世的里面、好满喔！嗯…要怀孕了…！啊啊……要怀上银虎的…小猫咪了！……”

银发的青年要被少女无知无神的呓语迷晕了，他根本不会让幕臣家备受宠爱的小女儿怀孕，但这个软软地挂在自己手臂上的小姑娘，竟一脸痴笑地抚摸自己的小腹，又说出这种话来，银虎恨不能立刻就把她据为己有，哪怕此时自己正在这样做。他不知道自己除了把十二年的记忆射在里面，除了把他丧失了信仰的忠诚射在里面，除了把卑鄙的下流、无能的逃避、不知所措的爱、和一往无前的勇气射在里面之外，自己还能做什么。去证明吗？不，是去毁灭。

礼世害羞又欢欣地用自己那两把骨刀刮蹭对方心口。银虎紧紧抱住女孩。她还什么都不知道，只在第一次的欲情里快乐着，全然不知毁灭的火焰已经燃烧了。是他纵容的火焰。他点燃的火焰。

已经晚了。停不下来了。宝贝儿。

很暗的狭道，空无一人，灯火在很远的那边，透得进来的光就像是他们交合的身躯那样苍白微弱。

他们是影子，喘息，污秽，永灭的夜空，高声地破裂在这个城市的一个角落。每一个角落。

只有灯塔上的那个男孩，他疯狂地从灯塔上跃下，找不到回家的方向故而拥抱了异乡的天堂，在苍茫洋上海风吹痛过他的脸颊，在他生命中最后的半小时，这风声就像他在思念一些他不可触碰的人或事。

不然的话，他怎么会把怀里垂落的花朵抱得这么紧。

许久，他才说：“来吧，我先带您去望海楼清洗身体，然后送您回房。”

礼世已经快睁不开眼，但仍然记得如何对自己的仆从下达最后一条命令：“不必，后天礼世要与不破家的三男联姻。我不回家了，带我走吧。”

“……Yes, My lord. ”

。


End file.
